


Get off him, peach boy

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Daniel is an omega and one who has protected himself fine for years. Aj thinks he deserves something. Mike things Aj can back off thank you very much.





	Get off him, peach boy

Aj has Daniel pinned against some storage containers that no one is going to come looking for until 205Live has wrapped up in over an hour's time. It makes the omega feel cagey but he has spent his whole career having bigger alphas get in his face and think Daniel owes them something for having the gall to succeed. 

"I think you should come to my hotel room tonight," Aj states for a third time while harshly shoving his key card into the back pocket of Daniel's jeans.

"And I think that you should stop eating so much processed meat but neither of those things is going to happen so let's move on shall we?" With that Daniel places his hands flatly on each of Aj's shoulders and pushes him back just enough to slip around him. He gasps slightly when Aj roughly grabs him by the wrist and hauls him back around before shoving him back into the container with an audible thud. His vision freezes for a moment as his senses overwhelm him slightly. His omega instincts tell him to flee but his more human side tells him to punch the creep square in the mouth and perhaps launch _him _into the container for good measure.__

__"Just who do you-"_ _

__"Think you are? Damn good question, Styles! Get off him, peach boy!"_ _

__Daniel Bryan has never been so glad to see Mike Mizanin in his life._ _

__"What did you just ca-" but Aj is cut off as Mike grabs him by his long hair and hauls him away from Daniel, turning his back to the omega and facing off against the slightly larger Alpha._ _

__"Beat it. He isn't interested."_ _

__Daniel watches as Aj pulls himself to his full height and takes a moment to remove his jacket and places his phone to the side. He is ready to fight. That is no surprise but what is comes in the form of Mike's jacket and phone and bunch of other trinkets before he tackles Aj to the ground and a scuffle breaks out. Daniel can do nothing but watch. Mike has wound him up, played out storylines, and annoyed him but he had never done enough to offer the suggestion he would protect Daniel from a possessive Alpha. He stares in disbelief for a good five minutes as groans and cries come from the pile of humanity before he notices Jeff Hardy pulling an irate Aj back and the Uso twins wrapping calming hands around Mike. All alphas and all people Daniel had protected himself with before._ _

__Seeing Daniel standing with an armful of Mike's belongings the twins quickly make themselves scarce. It does not take long for Mike to grab at Daniel's arm drag him back towards a group of other male Omegas that will give him strength in numbers. When he turns to walk off Daniel grabs his arm,_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__Mike pauses, doesn't look at him, tenses up, "I don't like bullies. I might play one on TV but that sort of crap? It is just that, crap. You can get down with any alpha or beta you want to, Bryan but the key word is _want_."_ _

__Daniel is left in the corridor feeling relieved, content, and with the unique smell of Mike all around him._ _


End file.
